Sasuke And Gaara very dirty
by hxcxfanxanime
Summary: sasuke and gaara are very intimate about each other in this, so don't read if you don't want to read anything dirty... but it is good and sexy :D


It was a dark evening in the Hidden Leave Village. It was raining outside. The cold frosty air chilled you right to the bones once you stepped outside. Everyone was inside playing. Except for the ones with work to do. One of those people was training in the forest. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He was training to get stronger, bolder, and quicker. Trying to achieve his goal as an avenger. Rain was pouring everywhere. He was soaking wet. Down to his bare essentials. His heart beats faster and faster with every step and breath he takes. He loses his breath for a minute, and has to lay against a tree. His head is down looking at his dirty hands. Thinking to himself how much anger he has towards his brother. He wants to give up, but thinks otherwise despite his current state. His muscles tighten up, trying to tell him otherwise. Then out of the blue he hears a familiar voice. One that arouses his attention.

… Sasuke… what are you doing out here?

Sasuke: I could ask the same of you… Gaara.

Gaara: Yes you can, but I'm here to see you.

Sasuke: Why? What have you been sent here for?

Gaara: I wasn't sent here. I came here on my own, for my own reasons.

Sasuke: Again. Why'd you come here? And why me?

Gaara: Because Sasuke-kun, I need you.

Sasuke: For what?

Gaara: To… complete me.

Sasuke: What do you mean by that?

Gaara: You know what I mean, and you feel what I feel.

Sasuke: I don't know what you're talking about…

Gaara: Yes you do. I remember all the looks you gave me in the chuunin exams.

Sasuke: I didn't give you any look.

Gaara: Yes you did, you looked at me as if I was the one thing you wanted in this world more than anything. Even killing your brother.

Sasuke: How'd you find out about that? I hardly tell anyone about that… Naruto…

Gaara: No, I knew by just looking at your eyes.

Gaara gets closer and closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke: Your crazy, you just can't know something like that by looking into their eyes.

Gaara: Yes you can, you can see a lot by looking into someone's eyes.

He moves in closer, their inches apart.

Sasuke: Gaara, you're too close, stand back.

Gaara: … No…

They get even closer, barely resisting each other's lips.

Sasuke: Gaara, what are you---

Gaara finally kisses Sasuke. The rain hits their faces, making it even more intense. They roll their tongues together, letting the forest being the only witness to their recently discovered romance. They start to touch each others arms, face, everything. Sasuke pulls back.

Sasuke: I can't do this, this isn't right…

Gaara: Its right, and you know it.

Sasuke: No its not…

He starts to run away, Gaara chases off after him. Sasuke moves swiftly between the forest, trying to hide from Gaara. Gaara is close behind him, so it's no use. Sasuke breaks out of the forest and starts running through the streets of the Village. He stumbles, and falls into the puddle of mud. Getting even dirtier then before. The rain breaks off some of the mud, but not much. Gaara is still behind him, but slowly starts to fade out from the scene. Sasuke runs faster trying to get out of his reach. He finally breaks free, and hides in a temple. He hides between some of the benches. Thinking its safe, he rests there to catch his breath. He waits for a couple of minutes. He gets up and slowly starts to make his way toward the door. Then he hears the same familiar voice.

Gaara: Sasuke… You think you can get away from me that easily?

Sasuke: I don't know… I'm just confused right now, that's all.

Gaara: You don't have to be, all you need to know, is that I'm here. For you.

Sasuke: I'm not so sure about ---

Gaara starts to kiss him again… but Sasuke pulls back this time. He wipes his lips. And starts to walk off. Gaara watches him walk away, but thinks not to follow him this time. Gaara is standing alone in the temple. He turns back and starts to stare at the back of the temple wondering what went wrong. He starts to sign. Then he gets shaken. He feels a hand slowly move across his stomach, while another hand turns him around slowly. He faces Sasuke once again. His breath is taken away. Sasuke leans in and starts to kiss Gaara's neck. And he makes his way to his cheeks. Making Gaara whimper a little bit in the process. He makes him urge more then he can handle before you knows it. He combusts with lust and starts to kiss Sasuke back. Wrestling his hands through his dirty wet hair, while Sasuke keeps his hand steadily on Gaara's lower back moving down slowly. And he moves back up his back, then lower again. Gaara tries to pull away for a little bit, trying to grasp some kind of relief, but Sasuke pulls him closer and tighter. They clasp together in uncomfortable action. They tumble across the floor of the temple, making it difficult to keep the passionate lust burning inside of them controllable. They go on. Undressing each other. Their chests tightly together. Their hearts pounding against one another in the ultimate hidden bliss. Their intimacy levels growing rapidly and asking for more and more. They bump against the wall, and start everything there. They start to undress each other as fast as they can. Their hearts beat faster and faster as they know what's about to come to them. There's nothing covering their bodies besides each others sweat. Sasuke takes the lead and starts to force Gaara to rub up against him. Gaara still whimpers as they collide together as one. They start to move faster and harder. Its mind blowing. They can barely handle it. Penetration starts to happen. Gaara is on top. But before he tries to release his utter sexual frustration, he fights with Sasuke to switch positions, so that he could taste this victorious night longer and longer. Gaara forces Sasuke to face the ground, blinding him from everything in the process. Sasuke moans in deep satisfaction. He can't help but touch himself. They start to shout orgasmic remarks. Not caring who will hear them. Screaming out louder and more sexual. Sasuke finally comes to a stop while Gaara licks him clean. Then Gaara starts the same and Sasuke cleans up his mess. They lay down next to each other on one of the benches. And watch the sun rise…


End file.
